


Happy Birthday, Frankie

by WinkieCharm



Series: Do you believe in fate? [5]
Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinkieCharm/pseuds/WinkieCharm
Summary: Will decides to celebrate Frankie's birthday





	Happy Birthday, Frankie

The knock at her hotel door wakes her up. She puts the pillow over her head to try muffle the sound, but the knocks were heard again.

"Go away" She says in a louder tone to the person on the other side.

"Frankie it's me, Will" He says quietly, trying not to draw much attention from the hotel guests.

"Let me sleep" The sound of her voice was muffled by the pillow but she didn't care.

"I want to show you something"

She pulls the pillow out of her face and looks at the clock "At 3:45 in the morning?"

"You won't regret it"

She sits on the bed and tries to open her eyes with some difficulty.

"You promise?" She ask him.

"I promise!" 

Frankie was wearing only a pink lace underwear and a gray babylook when she opened the door, and Will checked her out from head to toe. Frankie was too sleepy to notice... Or she didn't care to put on anything else, he thought. After all, he had seen her with much less clothes than that. Clearly she wasn't wearing a bra, but his gaze lingered on her legs. 

Leaving him standing in front of the door, she walks toward the hotel wardrobe, where her clothes were. The mission was going to last longer than planned, so nothing more fair than unpack their clothes and keeping them to not kneading, Will told her the second day they had arrived in Spain. 

Watching her butt as she walks away, Will let out a sigh that didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Eyes up, big guy" She says as she watches him looking at her.

"Sorry" He said, but in his tone there was no regret.

"Are you sure I can't go back to sleep?"

"Come on, Frankie" He insists.

"Where are we going anyways?"

"Surprise"

"You know I hate surprises"

"But you'll love this one!"

"You're so annoying" She turns to get some pants.

"You'll thank me later"

"I doubt it"

In less than ten minutes they were leaving her room. Entering the elevator, she saw him press the top floor button. She just stared at him curiously, seeing him smiling.

"Will, I said I don't like celebrating my birthday, if that's..." 

He didn't let her finish, "I would never do something that you wouldn't be comfortable with." 

And she knew how true that was.

The elevator stop on the top floor and the door opens. "Come!" He takes her hand and pulls her out, dragging her up the stairs to the rooftop terrace. She was silent, only letting herself be carried by him. He takes a key out of his pocket and opens the door, letting her pass first.

It was still dark when they stepped outside. Will followed a circuit-breaker and a dim light turns on, enough for them to see each other. Frankie noticed that there was a towel on the floor along with a blanket and some cushions. He went first, sitting on the towel and reaching out for her to follow him.

"C'mere, boo" She grinned at the nickname, but walked over to him without saying a word, sitting down beside him. Will picked up a basket she hadn't noticed before and removed the red cloth that was covering the basket. "Let's see what we have here" He says. "Hmm... chocolate cake, vanilla cake with strawberries, and hot chocolate" He said, taking out the thermos, two mugs and the cakes from the basket, placing them on the towel in front of them.

"It looks delicious" She says in a soft voice, stealing a strawberry from the top of the cake.

Will serves the hot chocolate and give it to her, noticing a smile on her face, "I said you would like it". He said a little convinced.

"Yes, you did." She had a smile on her face.

Will grabbed the cell phone from his pocket and set a song to play quietly. Though it was spring, the night was a little cold, so Will picked up the blanket he'd set aside and place them on their legs.

"Thank you, that was... sweet! All of this!" He looks at her for a moment and she looks back, smiling at him gratefully.

"I know this mission is being complicated, but we can't forget our personal lives." 

"I never thought I'd get so tired of being on a mission."

"The old Frankie would shoot you now." He jokes.

She laughs "The old Frankie would shoot me now"

They ate between looks and laughs, listening to the music. Will and Frankie lay on their pillows and stared at the stars.

Their bodies were close. His arms touching hers, her hand next to his, and his fingers playing with hers until she rested her hand on his, making their fingers interlacing lightly. Both staring at the sky, avoiding looking at each other, just letting their thoughts flow into their minds. And so they stayed.

Frankie could feel the walls of her heart fallen down. Things she hadn't felt before, began to change as soon as she met Will. At first she found him annoying and tiring to be around, but she never felt the need to move away from him. On the contrary, she wanted him closer and closer to her with each passing day. And sometimes she even irritated herself with such a need to want the Sunday to pass faster so that Monday would arrive soon and she could see him in the morning.  
It wasn't long before she got used to his sweet and caring way, how romantic he was, and that he was always in search of true love, which now she couldn't imagine herself living without having him around. But she tried not to show it. 

He made her smile every day, made her want to open up and explore a side she didn't remember of having before. Her sensitive side! Don't get it wrong, she was still the same Frankie who didn't trust people easily, who had just a few (but precious) friends, who didn't have much patience with people and who did things without thinking of the consequences. But now she cared more about people and she let herself be vulnerable to who she loved, especially with him. He knew her more than anyone else, he knew things that even Jai didn't knew about.

He made her want someone by her side every day. Every night before bed, during the cold and rainy nights, the nights of unbearable heat, and every morning when she woke up. She wanted hot sex in the shower after days on a mission, hard sex in the kitchen table when she got home, unexpected sex on the couch during a movie, exciting sex on her office while the team was drinking downstairs, and slow sex in the mornings before work. She wanted someone to spend the entire weekend with, sitting in the living room watching a movie and eating pizza. Someone to laugh at stupid jokes and someone to spend the nights with. But she didn't just wanted someone, she wanted Will.

The problem was that Frankie didn't know if she could be what he wanted, be what he used to have in a relationship. She didn't want to start something and end up not working out, and then ending each going one way because they couldn't work together anymore. She couldn't bear to stay more than a weekend without seeing him, not hearing his voice, without his friendship and companionship. And God knew how she hated herself for feeling that. She wanted him, but she knew that having something more would be a risk, and end up risking everything they have now for something that wouldn't work out, wasn't an option.  
  
The sky began to lighten gradually. Will turned his head toward her and their eyes met. Frankie tried not to show what she was feeling when he smiled.

Will got up and pulled Frankie by the hand, guiding her to the edge of the rooftop terrace. It was so high that they couldn't hear the cars passing in the streets. The scenery was beautiful, something she had never stopped to notice before on a mission. Looking ahead, she began to notice the beach and the immense blue sea. In the background, the beginning of a bright sun and a beautiful day.

"Happy birthday, Frankie."

She smiled, contemplating the sunrise beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave kudos or comment if you liked it.  
I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
